reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Coot's Chapel
|game =''Red Dead Redemption'' |type = Cemetery |territory = New Austin |region = Cholla Springs |inhabitants = Seth Briars Alma Horlick |image2 = File:Cootschapel1.jpg |caption2 = Coot's Chapel seen in the map }} is a location featured in Red Dead Redemption. It is located in the Cholla Springs region of the New Austin territory, south-east of Armadillo. Background Seth Briars is found here robbing graves during the mission "Exhuming and Other Fine Hobbies" . The player can find Alma Horlick in this location to begin the Stranger side-mission "Let No Man Put Asunder". The place is also inhabited by a few other people that seems to live outside the dilapidated chapel and they can be seen digging up graves or sitting by a campfire. Although it is possible for the people to live in the chapel, it stays dark and empty and the people outside it never seem to enter it. There is a very small camp outside the chapel where the residents could possibly sleep. During the Undead Nightmare, has one of 3 New Austin cemeteries that will need to be cleansed of the Undead to complete the mission "Get Back in That Hole, Partner".'' Layout It is a small, isolated place of Christian worship. Surrounding it are several demolished homes. The chapel itself is dilapidated and empty, with it's doors and windows boarded. This Chapel is also a graveyard where among the graves you can read are most of the MacFarlane Brothers, Priscilla Johnson (Marshal Leigh Johnson's Wife) and some unknown people. Treasure A scrap of the Deadly Assassin Outfit can be found inside a chest in the chapel here for those who purchased the Special Edition from Gamestop. However be warned as opening this chest might be seen as a theft and witnesses may run off to place a bounty on you, though any witnesses can be lassoed and hogtied and left to avoid such a bounty as Coots Chapel is a quiet area of the map. Trivia *A player reports that conversations could be heard between two people inside the Chapel, But this is unconfirmed. It is rumored that, much like the ghost of the woman in Tumbleweed, a ghost was roaming the grave yard. *One gravestone in the chapel cemetry is dedicated to a cowboy with no name who died towards the end of the ninteenth century. This could be a tribute to the character played by Clint Eastwood in the 'spaghetti westerns'. It is on the grave just behind the one that Seth is digging up when Marston first meets him. *It is possible to open up a single grave in Coot's Chapel likely one of the graves Seth dug up. The grave does have a body inside. The graves is located near the front of the church (Will Update in a few days). Gallery File:Rdr_undead_alma_horlick.jpg|Alma Horlick re-appears during the Undead Nightmare. Bronze |Desc = Uncover every location on the map in Single Player. }} ---- es:Coot's Chapel Category:Redemption Locations Category:Locations Category:New Austin Category:Cholla Springs Category:Undead Nightmare Category:Graveyards